Blog użytkownika:Lord Darkorm/Praca nad FF'em o Huantonnie.
Hej :) Na poprzednim wpisie mówiłem o pracy nad nowym FF'em. Wstawię wam to, co na razie mam, i chciałbym, byście napisali swoje uwagi :) Chcę tylko podkreślić, że akcja dzieje się w mojej alternatywnej rzeczywistości (Wymiarze Scalenia), a Huantonn to "ten oryginalny" Huantonn, nie ten toa/makuta/steltianin/skakdi/wpipuinnychnacji z Wymiaru Pożogi. Miłego! Prolog Inwazje Bohroków. Najazd Rakshii i tryumf Światła nad Cieniem. Powrót do Wielkiego Miasta, którego nawet nie pamiętałem. Bycie więźniem własnego świata. Ponowne zniszczenie mojego domu. I ponowna jego naprawa, i nagły rozrost całego mojego świata, którego nawet w połowie nie znałem... Kto by pomyślał, że to wszystko stało się w tak krótkim czasie? Lecz to na szczęście już przeszłość... Teraz nastały zupełnie inne czasy. Wielki Duch pokonał Teridaxa, a nasz świat połączył się z nowym, zupełnie nieznanym nam lądem, wszystko się zmieniło. Zyskaliśmy nowych przyjaciół, a dawni wrogowie zostali pokonani. A ja? Wróciłem do mojej dawnej pracy, kiedy jeszcze byłem inną osobą. Osobą, której nie pamiętam. W Metru Nui zajmuję się wykuwaniem pancerzy, broni i masek Kanohi. Choć co prawda w chwili obecnej broń nam nie jest potrzebna, nigdy nic nie wiadomo, prawda? Nasz świat okazał się być gigantycznym robotem... Po tym nic już mnie nie zdziwi. Rozdział I Huantonn, ta-matorański kowal Metru Nui, jak co dzień rozmyślał przy pracy. Kiedyś wykuwanie kanohi, broni czy zbroi było dla niego chlebem codziennym, jak większości ta-matoran. Ale przecież on tego nie pamiętał – jego najwcześniejsze wspomnienie to wyjście z metalowej kopuły, przy obliczu majestatycznego i inteligentnego starca, który okazał się mieć na imię Vakama. Widział, jak ów starzec zakłada maskę jakiemuś nieszczęśnikowi. Nieszczęśnikowi, którego maska rozbiła się. Miał on na imię Jaller... Kto by pomyślał, że stanie się jego dowódcą? Tak, na Mata Nui Huantonn był wojownikiem gwardii Ta-Koro. Razem z Jallerem widział też przybycie ich bohatera – wielkiego Tahu. Jego sukcesy, jak i porażki były dla Huantonna wzorem. Ćwicząc walkę, naśladował ruchy swojego idola, starał się dążyć do perfekcji. Tak... Kiedyś to miało sens. Kiedy Huantonn był wojownikiem... Ale to już przeszłość. Choć tęskno mu za Ta-Koro, spokój i równowaga jego nowego miejsca zamieszkania; nie tylko Ta-Metru; ale Spherus Magna, rekompensowało wszelkie tęsknoty i wspomnienia. A przecież wykuwanie sprzętu wcale nie jest zł... - Huantonn, możesz tu zerknąć? - Usłyszał głos, który rozerwał jego myśli niczym wygłodniała Muaka nieostrożnego Fusę. To Taahrik, zajmuje się maskami. Kompletnie zielony, pracuje od niedawna. - Wytłumacz mi, jaki dysk jest mi tu potrzebny? Wykuwam Hau, mam już ten dysk od regeneracji... - Użyj jeszcze powiększającego. Jak coś, kilka leży tu, po prawej. - Dzięki... Jak ty to wszystko pamiętasz? - Sam nie wiem... - Prawdę mówiąc, Huantonn faktycznie nie wiedział, jakim cudem to pamięta. Kiedy ponownie wszedł do kuźni, nagle wszystko mu się przypomniało – jak wykuwać maski, jakich dysków potrzebują, a cała pamięć przelewała się do jego rąk i tworzyła kanohi. - Taahrik... Właściwie, jaki to ma sens? - Mnie się pytasz? Tak działają maski. Jakim cudem moc regeneracji i powiększenia dają tarczę... Nie rozumiem. Dziwne, że to ty pytasz o to mnie... - Nie o to mi chodzi. Po co my tak właściwie wytwarzamy tę całą zbroję, broń, maski, hełmy... Co nam teraz grozi? Po co to? - Jak to po co? Wielki Duch nakazał nam pracę w imieniu Trz... - Tak, tylko „Wielki Duch” okazał się Wielką Maszyną, i teraz też jest niczym więcej, jak żywym robotem na czele Spherus Magna. Metru Nui to nawet nie jest naturalne miejsce, a wytwór Wielkich Istot... Które jednak nie stworzyły całego Wszechświata, a są zwykłą cywilizacją, jak my, sam nie wiem, co tu jest prawdziwe... Ale tu nie chodzi o kwestię wiary... Po co nam akurat broń? Przecież zażegnaliśmy wszelkie konflikty. - Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Nektannowi można tak samo ufać jak krabowi keras, że cię nie uszczypnie. Może i jest „wielkim władcą” skakdi... Ale zobaczymy, do kiedy, skakdi to nie do końca cywilizowane istoty. A ci cali agori i glatorianie? Pakujemy się z nimi w sojusze, jesteśmy niby przyjaciółmi, ale tak naprawdę ich nie znamy. Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że nie zechcą nas podbić. Albo ten cały Nuhxarion... Ten, to w ogóle jakiś dziwny. - Nuhxarion? - Nie słyszałeś o nim? Nowy władca Xia, wielki dyplomata... Hah... Nazywają go dyplomatą, bo przyłączył do siebie grupkę dzikusów. Słyszałeś o Radraku? Jeden z dowodów, że Nektann długo nad wszystkim panować nie będzie. Kiedyś był jego prawą ręką, ale od kiedy Nektann zawarł sojusz z Dume, a potem zgadał się z całym światem matorańskim, Radrak stwierdził, że „to nie leży w ich naturze”. Całkiem spora liczba skakdi go poparła. W skrócie – taki z niego herszt anarchistów. - Tak, coś o tym Radraku słyszałem. No i co z nim? - Wyobraź sobie, że dołączył do Nuhxariona! Ale to to jeszcze nic... Słyszałeś chyba nieraz opowiastki glatorian o tych całych skrallach, nie? - Tak, gadają, jak opętani. „Nie wiem, jakich wy mieliście wrogów, ale za to skrallowie”... - Oboje matoranie zaśmiali się. W końcu Spherus Magna jest znacznie większe od ich dawnego domu, a na całej planecie pełno takich agoriańskich maniaków. - Skrallowie również do niego dołączyli! Takie wielce bandziory. Wystarczyło, że stracili tego swojego... Jak mu tam... Tuman się chyba nazywał, jakoś tak... Mniejsza. Stracili tego Tumana, i od razu nie wiedzą, co ze sobą zrobić. Niby mają tego swojego Stroniusa, ale to nic im nie daje. Biegają rozproszeni jak bohroki bez swoich Bahrag. Kto okazał się być Bahragiem, który w wielkim poświęceniu i łasce gotów jest im rozkazywać? Ano Nuhxarion! - Faktycznie nieźle... - Nieźle? Vortixxy, skakdi i ci cali skrallowie w jednej drużynie. A podobno jeszcze kombinuje coś ze Steltem... To nie może się dobrze skończyć. A jeśli na coś miałby najeżdżać... To na co? - Na Metru Nui... - Ano właśnie. - Huantonn był już zbity z tropu. Pokój i równowaga Spherus Magna... Na jak długo? Od dyktatora do dyktatora – jak nie Teridax, to ten cały Nuhxarion... Nie, to głupie. - Wiesz co... Właściwie Nuhxarion niczego nie zdziała. - Jak to? - Teridaxa pamiętasz? Miał przy sobie całe armie. Tysiące lat rozwijał swój plan, a i tak w rezultacie skończył, jak skończył. Skoro sam Teridax nie zapanował nad światem... No, przynajmniej nie na długo... To co może zrobić jakiś vortixx omamiony byle ambicjami? - No niby racja... Wiesz, Huantonn... Czas wszystko pokaże. - Wśród nich jeszcze chwilę panowała cisza. Huantonn wreszcie poszedł na prawo i wziął dysk powiększający. - Masz, kończ tą Hau, miej już to z głowy. - Dzięki, Huantonn, trzymaj się! Tak... Taahrik to narwany typ. Ponosi go fantazja, i zdecydowanie jest zbyt gadatliwy. Ale może mieć rację. Cóż. „Czas wszystko pokaże”. Rozdział II Huantonn był wykończony całą tą robotą. Całymi dniami wykuwał i wykuwał. Niewielu mieszkańców Ta-Metru ceni sobie obowiązek tak mocno, jak on. Jest już późny wieczór, a zapracowany ta-matoranin czekał na dostawę nowych dysków kanoka i paru innych materiałów od jakiegoś agori. Kątem oka spostrzegł jedną świeżo wykutą pikę. Huantonn nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie, by nie pochwycić broni i nie przypomnieć sobie starych, Ta-Koriańskich lat. Kilka ukłuć w powietrzu, obrotów, bloków, po czym cisnął piką, trafiając w sam środek głowy stojącego w kącie manekina. „O tak...”- Pomyślał Huantonn - „Jeszcze to potrafię”. Następny był miecz. Pochwycił go, i wykonał kilka zamachnięć, wzorując się na Tahu, jak kiedyś. Przypomniał sobie, jak ćwiczył codziennie, przed strażą. Miał w głowie każde wspomnienie z tych chwil. Kilka zamachnięć więcej... I aż podskoczył, słysząc za sobą niskie chrząknięcie. Upuścił miecz i energicznie odwrócił się. - Dostarczyłem materiały. - Huantonn speszył się nieco. Odchrząknął, nie dając nic po sobie poznać, podpisał kilka papierów i przejął ładunek. Widząc agori mruczącego pod nosem coś w stylu „dziwni ci matoranie”, odetchnął. Musiał zrozumieć, że to już nie te czasy. Wrócił do roboty, tym razem wykuwał tarczę. „Po cholerę komu tyle tego żelastwa..?” - Pomyślał, zaostrzając krawędzie tarczy. - Zaharujesz się na śmierć... - Huantonn już z lekkim poirytowaniem westchnął. Ciągle ktoś mu przerywa pracę. Miał ochotę powiedzieć, co o tym myśli, lecz gdy odwrócił się, nieco się zdziwił. Był to Fahryonn, prawa ręka samego Dume. - … A tego akurat bym nie chciał... Ty jesteś Huantonn, tak? - Tak, skąd wiesz? - Tylko ty jeden o takich godzinach wykuwasz sprzęt. - To była prawda. Faktycznie, w kuźni Huantonn był sam od kilku godzin. Huantonn miał się spytać, czego przybysz od niego chce, lecz ten właśnie odpowiedział, o co chodzi. - Turaga Dume chce się z tobą widzieć. - O tej godzinie? - Powiedzmy, że sprawa wymaga... Dyskrecji. Chodź ze mną, jedziemy. Dwaj matoranie jechali na krabach ussal do Koloseum, na spotkanie z Turagą Dume. Kraby ussal były już klasyką – na Mata Nui nie można było znaleźć lepszego środka transportu. Choć teraz powstawały różne pojazdy, w Metru Nui ussale wciąż były uwielbiane. Podróż schodziła w milczeniu. Fahryonn wydawał się być skupiony na jeździe, jakby zależało od tego jego życie. Huantonn czuł napięcie. Skoro sam Dume chce się z nim spotkać... To musi być coś poważnego. Może chodzi o wykucie jakieś specjalnej maski..? Huantonn wzdrygnął się na myśl o tym. Słyszał już opowieści o Vakamie i masce czasu. Nie chciałby mieć do czynienia z samym Teridaxem. Niby umarł, ale tak naprawdę, po nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo. I tak, w ciszy i zadumie, Huantonn dotarł do Koloseum. Fahryonn szedł na przedzie. Chodząc przez korytarze, drzwi, co chwilę mijali podejrzliwych strażników vahki, z uwagą obserwujących dwóch matoran. Ta-matorański kowal nie przepadał za nimi. Przekroczyli ostatnie drzwi, za którymi znajdowała się ogromna sala, a na tronie siedział dostojny starzec. Wstał powoli i podpierając się o swoim berle, zszedł powoli po płaskich schodach. - Witaj Huantonnie. - Witaj, Turago. - Fahryonn, prosiłbym, byś zostawił nas samych. To dość delikatna sprawa. - Fahryonn skinął głową i wyszedł z sali. Huantonn spojrzał nieco pogardliwie na vahki, które wciąż mu się przyglądały. - A oni..? - To roboty, nic nie powiedzą. Można im zaufać. Posłuchaj, Huantonnie... Jak pewnie wiesz, od czasu Wielkiego Scalenia, nasze kochane Metru Nui powiększyło się. Teraz nasze miasto jest mieszkaniem nie tylko dla nas, ale i dla naszych glatoriańskich i agoriańskich braci. Glatorianie są świetnymi wojownikami, gotowymi do walki. - Tak, wiem. Turago, jakiej walki? - Otóż to. Huantonnie, słyszałeś może o Nuhxarionie..? - „Znowu ten Nuhxarion...” Pomyślał Huantonn. Czy ten vortixx jest faktycznie tak poważnym zagrożeniem? - Tak, Turago... Obiło mi się coś o uszy. Wielki dyplomata, władca Xia... - Doszły mnie słuchy, iż Xia się zbroi, a razem z nią jej sojusznicy. Glatoriane są silni i zdolni, ale nie znają naszych wrogów tak dobrze, jak my. A vahki to roboty, na dłuższą walkę się nie nadadzą, nie z vortixxami. Tu jesteś potrzebny ty. - Oczywiście, Turago. Nasza kuźnia będzie pracować na pełnych obrotach. Dziś wieczorem mieliśmy dostawę materiałów niezbędnych do... - Turaga cicho zaśmiał się pod nosem. - W to nie wątpię, Huantonnie. Kuźnia będzie wrzeć... Lecz ty... - W tym momencie Dume podaje Huantonnowi błyszczący przedmiot. Czuć w nim było zaklętą moc, która mogła oznaczać tylko jedno. - Ty jesteś nam potrzebny do wyższych celów. - Huantonn zaniemówił. Spoglądał na przedmiot, który trzymał, nie wierzył, że to właśnie to... Kamień toa. Artefakt mający niezwykłą moc, moc, która odmieniłaby całe jego życie... Lecz Huantonn nie wiedział, czy tego właśnie chce. Chwilę to zajęło, zanim matoranin zdołał coś powiedzieć. - Turago, ja... A co z Zakonem? On nam nie pomoże? - O Zakonie wiedział już każdy na Spherus Magna. Z tajnej organizacji, Zakon Mata Nui stał się organem władzy całej planety. Najwyżsi i najważniejsi władcy zasiedli w nim, by podejmować decyzje dla całego świata, zaś najpotężniejsi wojownicy przystępowali do armii Zakonu lub grupy Hagah w Drugim Bractwie, jako elita wszelkich elit. Elita, która mogłaby pomóc Metru Nui. - Rozmawiałem z Zakonem. Uważają, że Nuhxarion działa w imię pokoju, łącząc się ze wrogimi ludami w celu porozumienia... - Widać było, że Dume był tą sytuacją oburzony, Huantonn wręcz myślał, że zdegustowany turaga siarczyście skrytykuje Zakon... Jednak starzec powstrzymał się od komentarza. - … A na Bractwo nie mam co liczyć, są zależni od Zakonu. Mam się zwracać o pomoc do Mrocznych Łowców, Berserków..? Dlatego, Huantonnie, potrzebujemy toa. - Ale dlaczego ja...? - Poszukuję matoran, którzy są symbolami Trzech Cnót. Jesteś najbardziej zapracowanym matoraninem na całym Metru Nui, Huantonnie. Jesteś symbolem Obowiązku. Poza tym... Rozmawiałem z Vakamą, rozmawiałem też z Toa Jallerem. Wiem o twojej służbie w Gwardii, wiem też, jak oddany temu byłeś – Huantonn znów sobie przypomniał stare czasy wojaczki. Faktycznie, brakowało mu tego. - Huantonnie... Rozumiem, że taka decyzja jest trudna. Kiedy będziesz gotowy, kamień zadziała. Metru Nui liczy na ciebie. Fahryonn odwiózł Huantonna do kuźni. Nie pytał kowala o sprawę, gdyż wiedział, że to nie jego sprawa. Jeśli coś miałoby się stać – i tak by się dowiedział. - Jesteś zmartwiony, Huantonnie. - Masz rację, mam powód do zmartwień. Powiedz mi... Czułeś kiedyś, że jesteś stworzony do wyższych celów? Czułeś kiedyś tą głupią pustkę, przez którą nie pamiętałeś, kim jesteś, nie znałeś swojej przyszłości...? Powróciłem do tego Miasta, lecz nie pamiętam, kim byłem tutaj przed Wielkim Kataklizmem... - Wiem doskonale. - Fahryonn nie był typowym matoraninem. W przeciwieństwie do niemal całego Metru Nui, on nie mieszkał na rajskiej wyspie razem resztą matoran. On przybył później... Lecz sam nie wiedział, kim jest. Jego najwcześniejszym wspomnieniem był paskudny śmiech szaleńca o imieniu Vezon i ogromny ból przeszywający całe jego ciało. Czuł się, jakby jego ciało nie do końca należało do niego. Kiedy uciekł od Vezona, używając swojej podwójnej maski – Kakamiru, maski szybkości i lewitacji – przyleciał do Metru Nui. Jego przybycie wzbudziło niemały szok u matoran. Okazało się, że tylko on umie korzystać z mocy swojej maski, będąc matoraninem. Tylko on też umiał korzystać z mocy elementarnych, był też nieco lepiej zbudowany. Dwużywiołowy matoranin – matoranin ognia i ciemności – zrobił wrażenie na władcy tego cudownego miasta. Dume docenił jego inteligencję, myśli oraz wyjątkowość i uczynił go swoją prawą ręką. I choć dobrze mu było z tą całą sytuacją, wciąż nie wiedział, kim jest. - Huantonn, mogę ci tylko powiedzieć; postępuj zgodnie z tym, co nakaże ci serce. Nie myśl za dużo o przeznaczeniu, a osiągaj własne cele – przeznaczenie przybędzie, odkryjesz je w swoim czasie. Nieważne, kim byłeś, a kim jesteś. Fahryonn wyszedł i odjechał z powrotem do Koloseum. Tymczasem Huantonn rozmyślał nad słowami Dume i Fahryonna. „Ale właściwie, kim ja jestem..?” Obracał kamień w dłoni, przyglądał się mu w zadumie. - Jestem kowalem Metru Nui, miasta, które szykuje się do obrony. - Huantonn odpowiedział na głos, po czym zaczął wykuwać sprzęt. Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 21:39, sie 22, 2014 (UTC) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach